Snake Eyes
Snake Eyes, in. Akira Smith. Mściciel. Charakter Kiedy człowiek słyszy "ninja" to ma najróżniejsze i najdziwniejsze pomysły odnośnie tego jaka mroczna i tajemnicza jest dana osoba. No i wiele się to od prawdy nie różni. Snake jest typowym przykładem ninja. Zdyscyplinowany i opanowany. Nie daj się ponosić emocjom i zawsze emanuje niewyczerpaną aurą spokoju, bez względu na sytuację. Ma wysokie poczucie honoru i odpowiedzialności. Jest lojalny wobec swych ideałów i tego wszystkiego, czego się nauczył w swym życiu. Od zawsze na jego barkach ciążyła ogromna odpowiedzialność. Zmaga się z nią nawet dziś. Ma dobre serce, jednak nie ukazuje go nikomu.. tak samo jak swego wyglądu. Chowa się przed światem w obawie przed odrzuceniem. Potrafi w niezwykle zrozumiały sposób przekazywać swe emocje i myśli jedynie za pomocą lekkich ruchów ciała. To tak jakby całe ciało stawało się ustami opowiadającymi o tym, co Snake myśli. W masce czuje się pewniej niż bez niej ponieważ jest wtedy odsłonięty i widać jego zakłopotanie oraz inne emocje ukazywane za pomocą mimiki twarzy. W przebraniu ma ten plus, iż nie widać jego twarzy i dlatego czuje się w nim bezpiecznie. Bez niego jest odsłonięty i ludzie mogą go dostrzec.. tego prawdziwego "jego", który chowa się za maską odrażających blizn i opanowanego ninja. Biografia krótko Na początku warto by wspomnieć, że jest to historia sieroty. Nie wiadomo kim byli rodzice Snake'a. Urodził się w Japonii i tam go porzucono. Z początku wychowywał się w domu dziecka, gdzie od zawsze przejawiał pewne.. problemy behawioralne. Ale był też uroczy i czarujący z błękitnymi oczętami i blond włoskami. Prawdziwy aniołek. Gdy Dom Dziecka miał zostać zamknięty i szukano wszystkim dzieciom miejsc na siłę, chłopak uciekł. Miał może 11 lub 12 lat? Ciężko określić dokładnie. Błąkał się po ulicach sam, żywiąc się tym, co ludzie wyrzucali i śpiąc w kartonach lub pralniach. Pewnego dnia zaczepił go jakiś ćpun wściekły, że Snake grzebie w jego śmietnikach, z których to on wyciągał zawsze jedzenie. Chłopak ledwo uszedł z życiem, chociaż walczył dzielnie i nieźle poturbował ćpuna. Z pomocą przyszedł mu dziwny Japończyk. Dziwny, gdyż ubraniem przypominał mnicha. Kilkoma ciosami powalił mężczyznę mimo, iż sam był bardzo wiekowy. Wtedy zaczęła się przygoda Snake Eyes'a. Okazało się, że mężczyzna jest przywódcą Arashikage.. klanu zabójców. Zabrał chłopca do ich klasztoru wysoko w górach, a także wtedy właśnie nadał sierocie imię Snake Eyes.. Chłopak zaczął ćwiczyć i stał się częścią klanu. Zaprzyjaźnił się z chłopakiem o pseudonimie Storm Shadow, który był bratankiem przywódcy. Gdy obaj osiągnęli dorosłość i pełną dojrzałość byli już dawno świetnie wyszkolonymi zabójcami. A Snake Eyes miał zostać następcą przywódcy klanu. Storm Shadow był zazdrosny o to oraz sekretną technikę "7miu Kroków do Słońca", którą Mistrz chciał pokazać tylko Snake Eyesowi. Pewnej nocy zaplanował otruć Snake Eyesa herbatą.. Pił ją właśnie z Mistrzem. Niestety służący pomylił kubki... Otruty został Mistrz. Snake próbował go ratować poprzez tracheotomię, ale wściekły Storm wpadł do pokoju i odciągnął go od ciała starca shurinkenami. Jeden z nich trafił w gardło i podciął struny głosowe Snake Eyesa. Nie mogąc mówić i nie wiedząc, co się dzieje Snake zaczął się bronić, a w ostateczności walczyć ze Stormem wyrzucając go przez okno. Potem przybiegli członkowie klanu. Uznano, że ktoś podciął gardło Mistrza i zbiegł przez okno raniąc Snake Eyesa. Mimo to Snake i tak uciekł z klanu, gdy nie mógł się w nim odnaleźć, a Storm Shadow nie został odnaleziony. Następcą klanu została córka zmarłego Mistrza. Przez kolejne lata Snake próbował się odnaleźć medytując i ćwicząc w samotności, a w ostateczności szukając Storm Shadowa. Gdy w końcu się odnaleźli stoczyli walkę. Biały ninja spadł do wody, jednak nie udało się odnaleźć jego ciała. Być może nadal żyje. Snake postanowił zejść z drogi klanu Arashikage na dobre. Nadal z tatuażem klanu na kombinezonie, który z niego miał oraz katanie, ruszył do miasta Göteborg pod wymyślonym imieniem i nazwiskiem. Fortunę zawdzięczał odnalezionemu w zapomnianej, górskiej świątyni skarbowi. W nowym miejscu postanowił zacząć od nowa.. jako strażnik porządku i bezbronnych. Postanowił zostać Mścicielem. Historia Czasem zastanawiam się, jak wielkie zmiany w moim życiu zapoczątkowało wstąpienie do Klanu Arashikage. Z pewnością mógłbym być już martwy… Chociaż kto wie. Może, gdybym nie uciekł z Domu Dziecka to miałbym dziś zwykłą, sympatyczną rodzinkę i wiódł normalne życie? Tego nie wie nikt, ale czasem, po długich godzinach treningu, gdy mam wreszcie chwilę by położyć się na kozetce i wyciszyć się oraz odpocząć, zaczynam się zastanawiać. Nie jest mi tęskno do innego życia. Kocham zakon, kocham Mistrza i kocham Storm Shadowa. Są mi rodziną, której nigdy nie miałem. Usłyszałem dźwięk gongu wzywającego na kolejne ćwiczenia. Podniosłem się i wyszedłem z mego pokoiku. Niemal wpadłem na Storma, który czekał tuż przed drzwiami. - Gotowy na wycisk jaki ci zaserwuję? – zapytał Japończyk. - Patrzcie go, jaki pewny siebie – zaśmiałem się i klepnąłem w ramię. Tamtego dnia szliśmy na trening ramię w ramię. Niczym równi sobie bracia. Co takiego i kiedy się stało, że wszystko, co między nami było się posypało? W jednej chwili bracia i choć rywalizujący to darzący się wielką miłością, a w następnej zawzięci wrogowie chcący jedynie skrzywdzić tego drugiego. Zapewne wszystko zaczęło się właśnie tego dnia, kiedy to poszliśmy razem na trening. Ćwiczyliśmy 3ci krok do Słońca wraz z kilkoma innymi uderzeniami. Płynna sekwencja ruchów. Nagle Mistrz wezwał mnie do siebie. Storm chciał iść ze mną, ale wuj kazał mu zostać. Już wtedy czułem, że coś może się wkrótce stać. Mistrz chciał mi przekazać wieść, że wybrał mnie na swego następcę i że to mnie nauczy „7miu kroków do Słońca”. Zabronił mi jednak mówić o tym komukolwiek. Nawet Stormowi. Zabolało mnie to. Nie mieliśmy przed sobą tajemnic, a teraz miałem chować przed nim prawdę, która z pewnością by go zabolała. Od tamtego dnia zaczęły się moje sekretne treningi, o których istnieniu nikt nie miał pojęcia. Tylko Storm miał dziwne podejrzenia, że wymykam się do kobiety, albo coś w tym stylu. Nigdy sam nie wpadłby na pomysł, że wbijamy mu z Mistrzem nóż w plecy. Chociaż z jednym musiałem się zgodzić. Storm był zbyt porywczy, wybuchowy i mściwy by nieść ze sobą tak wielką wiedzę i odpowiedzialność, jaką przekazywał mi nasz Mistrz. Trwało to kilka lat, aż wszyscy już wyraźnie widzieli, że to mi poświęca najwięcej uwagi i że zostawiam innych uczniów daleko w tyle. Jedynie Storm mi dorównywał, ale miasto opanowania i wyczucia miał brutalną siłę agresji. A to nie to samo. I to właśnie było powodem dla którego Mistrz wybrał mnie. Nie zdążył jednak tego ogłosić. Powiedział to tylko Stormowi, gdy ten przyszedł do niego ubiegać się o tytuł Następcy. Nie zapomnę jego miny, gdy minął mnie tamtego dnia na korytarzu. Czuł się zdradzony… a ja czułem się niczym zdrajca. Chciałem mu powiedzieć, że sam uczył mnie lojalności i chciałem być lojalny względem mistrza tak jak nas uczono… Ale zapewne nie miałem racji. Przyjaźń powinna być ważniejsza. Teraz to rozumiem. Zapanowała między nami cisza. Ale nie uważałem jeszcze, że nasze braterstwo też zostało zerwane.. a raczej zostanie. Tamtej pamiętnej nocy miał wypić z Mistrzem herbatę. Często tak siadali przy stoliczku i pijąc herbatę rozmawiali niczym ojciec z synem i Mistrz z uczniem. Z początku wszystko wydawało się takie samo jak zawsze. Służący przyniósł kubeczki, czajniczek. Rozlali herbatę. Mistrz był bardzo zaaferowany moją kłótnią ze Stormem i rozmawiał ze mną nie poświęcając swemu kubkowi uwagi. Upił łyk herbaty. Ja również. Wtedy właśnie cały mój świat legł w gruzach. W jednej chwili mężczyzna pił herbatę, a w kolejnej leżał w konwulsyjnych drgawkach na ziemi. Nie mógł oddychać. Działałem instynktownie. Rzuciłem się do niego i szybko urwałem kawałek bambusa z donicy na stole. Ostrą częścią chciałem wykonać tracheotomię. Niestety.. w tej chwili, gdy wbijałem się w ciało usłyszałem wściekły krzyk. W moją stronę poleciały shurinkeny. Upadłem do tyłu, a bambus obok ciała Mistrza. Poczułem piekący ból gardła. Chciałem coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę. Chwyciłem się w miejscu pieczenia. Na dłoni miałem krew. Uniosłem wzrok. To był Storm Shadow. Na zawsze odebrał mi mowę… i na zawsze odebrał życie naszego Mistrza… starzec zmarł, gdyż nie udzielono mu pomocy na czas. Nie miałem, jednak wiele czasu na jakąś reakcję, gdyż Storm rzucił się na mnie z kataną. Zrobiłem unik, uderzyłem go w głowę czajnikiem i wypchnąłem przez okno.. poleciał na drzewo, a z niego w dół na trawę. Tylko tyle widziałem, bo po sekundzie pobiegłem do mistrza. Nie żył. Przybiegli członkowie klanu i córka Mistrza. Widząc mnie we krwi, zbite okno i martwego mistrza.. uznali, że to jakiś zbieg. Ruszyli w pogoń. Nikt nie wiedział, że to Storm, który wrócił po kryjomu do swego pokoju. Ale ja nie mogłem tu zostać. Nienawiść Storma.. śmierć mistrza.. trucizna.. to wszystko miało sens. I słowa, które Storm wypowiedział „to miałeś być ty”. Wykradłem się tej samej nocy z terenu zakonu z nielicznymi rzeczami, które posiadałem. Tylko córka Mistrza wiedziała o moim odejściu. Epilog Wiele lat później córka Mistrza i moja uczennica była świadkiem mej walki ze Storm Shadowem. Przyznał się w niej do zatrucia mistrza, a także do tego, że chodziło o mnie. Pokonałem, go jednak nim ujrzałem jego śmierć, spadł z klifu do wody. Nikt nie widział jego ciała. Może nadal żyje..? Odszedłem z Arashikage na dobre. Nowa Mistrzyni, która była godną następczynią, gdyż nauczyłem ją bardzo wiele, gdy razem żyliśmy skryci przed klanem, obiecała mi, że mogę odejść… i chociaż nadal będę częścią grupy to nie upomną się o mnie… Mówiła, że to przypieczętowana krwią obietnica i podziękowanie za ujawnienie zabójcy jej ojca. Rozstaliśmy się w pokoju i chociaż ona wolałaby mieć mnie przy sobie, to dla mnie była tylko młodą uczennicą, która musiała nauczyć swój klan, że można szanować nauczane tam sztuki walki ale nie trzeba być od razu mordercą. Ekwipunek - Kostium kuloodporny stworzony na potrzeby Japońskiego wojska, wycofany z produkcji, ale swego czasu używany przez klan zabójców.. Wygląd w profilu w Przebraniu - Maska z noktowizorem z opcjami wykrywania ciepła lub innych konfiguracji.. działa na zasadzie mini komputera z panelem dostępu - np. do zdjęć celów itp. oraz przeciwgazowym, która ułatwia także oddychanie poprzez rozrzedzanie tlenu w zależności od wysokości i wysiłku (dostęp do panelu z gogli noktowizyjnych) - Katana z ostrzem z adamantium oraz antidotum w rękojeści (typowa broń ninja) - Pistolet FN Five-SeveN Tactical, 5.7x28mm - Rękawice z kastetami i specjalnymi usztywnieniami.. posiadają też moduł grawitacyjny ułatwiający wspinaczkę - Komplet małych czujników - to małe urządzenia namierzające/podsłuchujące, które można łatwo podłożyć - Shurinkeny - Małe bomby dymne - Podręczny spadochron - Specjalny Motor Specyfika - Jest niemy - Całą twarz i ciało ma pokryte wieloma poważnymi bliznami - Posiada Gosposię i tylko ona wie o jego 'życiu' - Ma powiązania z japońskim klanem asasynów (ninja) - W Japonii miał zaciekłego wroga.. najprawdopodobniej nie żyje, ale ciała nie znaleziono.. - Zanim stał się Mścicielem, był zabójcą.. - Jako, że jest bogaczem, stać go było na kupienie robota wilka z jednej z lepszych generacji i nazwał go Timber.. Nie zabiera go na akcje, ale czasem "zwierzak" się przydaje.. Gustuje głównie w szeroko pojętej gamie sztuk walki z wykorzystaniem rąk i nóg jako broni, ale także z pomocą katany, czy wszystkiego, co można użyć jako broń.. nawet kij... Uczono go, że wszystko może stać się przedłużeniem jego rąk i z nim współgrać.. Ale najbardziej ceni swoje ręce oraz technikę "7miu Kroków do Słońca".. Statystyki : S: 60 Z: 81 I: 30 P: 59 C: 20 Najważniejsze: Zwinność, Siła i Percepcja Category:Vigilante Category:Postaci Userów Category:Bogacz Category:Administrator Category:Mistrz Gry Category:Grafik